


Apparent Magic

by MissIzzy



Series: Miss Maturin at Hogwarts School [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Community: mandc100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-05
Updated: 2005-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen as a witch's father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparent Magic

Stephen could now recall the strange incidents involving Brigid he'd seen and heard about over the years. However, that wasn't what made him believe.

What made him believe was the owls.

They arrived every few months, looking tired but not otherwise worse for wear. They landed discreetly in his cabin with Brigid's letters, rested, and flew off with his. And while dispatches sunk or had their letters damaged, the owls never failed to arrive, the letters intact and perfectly legible.

Stephen wished others on board were as lucky as he was, to have so strong a lifeline to his daughter.


End file.
